People use bicycles as an inexpensive means of transportation. Bicycles enable a person to get from point A to point B under the power of the bicycle rider. Bicycles also provide a source of exercise and entertainment. Cyclists face safety issues whether riding for transportation, fun, or exercise. Riders are exposed on bicycles and usually ejected from the bicycle in an accident, leaving the cyclist vulnerable to resulting injuries. The only guaranteed way a cyclist can avoid injury resulting from an accident is to avoid accidents all together. Visibility is critical to avoiding accidents. People riding bicycles need to be able to see to ride safely and avoid objects in the path of the bicycle. Bicycle riders also need to be seen by other cyclists, pedestrians, and drivers so that other people can avoid hitting the riders.
As the sun sets, visibility declines for cyclists, pedestrians, and drivers alike increasing the chance that an obstacle or cyclist might go unseen. Lighting plays a critical role in bicycle safety after dusk. Cyclists, pedestrians, and drivers need assistance to see obstacles and other travelers on the road at night. Cyclists and pedestrians, in particular, need to be seen by drivers to prevent dangerous circumstances leading to accident and injury.
Many cyclists and pedestrians refuse to use existing lights. Some people see a bicycle as a form of expression and refuse to use ugly or boring lights for aesthetic reasons. Others refuse to use lights due to the expense and hassle of installation and removal of the bicycle light. Nobody wants to spend 10 minutes mounting a light for a 5 minute ride. These barriers preventing people from using lights on a bicycle impede the safe use of a bicycle for transportation and enjoyment by limiting the use of lights. A need exists for a bicycle light with improved ease of installation and aesthetics to increase light use by cyclists and improve bicycle safety.
Even when riders do use bicycle lights, existing lights for cyclists and pedestrians provide only a small lighted area for automobile drivers to see, usually the size of the bulb or light engine. The lights provide minimal visibility of cyclists to automobile drivers. The less visible a cyclist is to an automobile driver, the less likely a driver is to discern a pedestrian or cyclist when approaching in the dark. A need exists for a light that improves visibility of cyclists and pedestrians to nearby automobile drivers.